


Angst about comfort streamers™

by simp_za



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: After the election, Apologies, Brotherly Affection, Can't be bothered with tags, DadSchlatt, Don't Judge Me, Don't worry- Schlatt being an abusive parent headcanon is dead to me, Drinking, Everyone Has Issues, Father-Son Relationship, Fix-It, Fundy has daddy issues, Gen, Ghost!za, Hearing Voices, How Do I Tag, Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, I Don't Even Know, I watched too much hexxit lmao, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, JSchlatt being a dad supremacy bois, Parent-Child Relationship, Phil Watson-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Philza comes back to take care of his sons, Philza's Villain Arc, Schlatt and Philza being two tired af dads, Schlatt learns how to be a parent, Self-Hatred, Single Parents, Suicide Attempt, Tags Are Hard, Technoblade Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade is Bad at Feelings (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), The Author Regrets Everything, The hexit homies, Toby Smith | Tubbo Has Horns, Tommy just wants everyone to get along with Wilbur, Villain Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, prepare, quackity is there as a mom, there will be so much angst, yeah - Freeform, you see where this is going
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 14,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27651152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simp_za/pseuds/simp_za
Summary: :D hello fellas! my name's Alex and i write usually one chapter stories about characters from the Dream SMP. my main obsession from the fandom at the moment is the dadschlatt au and of course, the sleepy bois inc. my works are either really angsty and depressing or fluffy/wholesome, so you have been warned.i'm an amateur fanfic writer so if you feel like it or have much more experience, than i would be more than happy to hear your opinion. (or just simply constructive criticism)i'm sorry, but i don't take any more requests for now.also- before any of my works i will write a //tw: which is basically a trigger warning, if there are some in it. the first chapters are kind of cringey so i apologize for that, but i swear it gets better over time.i hope it meets your fancy darlings!
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt, Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 27
Kudos: 430





	1. Tubbo isn't okay | DadSchlatt Au

Tubbo stared at his mirror, blankly. It was dark and he didn't want anyone to find out that he wasn't asleep, and that he had.. _those things.._

He hated it. Being helpless and confused most of the time. He hated didn't knowing where they came from. 

_Those fucking horns._

Did Schlatt mess with him while he was asleep? Was this a dream? No.. it couldn't be. The blood slowly dripping from his head down his face in-between his eyes was present. It was uncomfortable, yet the brunette couldn't get himself to move. Not even a single step. Tubbo was hardly even breathing normally at that moment. All the walls started closing up and getting closer and closer to him. He was stuck. His head ached like never before, like his skull was supposed to crack open any moment now. The ringing. It was absolutely the worst. It was so silent. Too silent. 

So he **screamed**. 

It was like a cry for help from a broken child that just realized how much they needed help. He needed a parent that would protect and take care of them. 

> ,, Kid?! What the hell is going on, I heard a- **Holy Shit. "**

For some reason Tubbo wasn't standing anymore, he was crying on his knees. Tears spilled from his eyes, hot and wet. Schlatt dropped down to his level silently and scanned the kid up and down. 

_Horns? When in the god damn fuck did they come from? Is he a- Never mind, gotta first take care of him._

Schlatt slowly reached out towards him and took Tubbo's hands off his face. He looked like a mess. 

> ,, Tubbo it's alright. "
> 
> ,, _N-no! It is **not** alright Schlatt! I'm a hybrid! "_

The older man sighed in defeat and started carefully stroking his hair, playing with it softly and massaging his head. It felt nice. He slowly hugged the kid and Tubbo broke down once again in his arms. He was right. It wasn't okay.

But it would be. **Someday**. 


	2. A tired kid | DadSchlatt Au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JSchlatt tries working, but he ends up having to take care of his chaotic son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So- apparently this shit got 302 hits over the night and i am very much losing my mind of how that happened. I literally don't remember writing the 1st chapter and from what i've seen it's pretty damn sad, so i made a second one to warm your heart. (╯▽╰ ) quackity speaks spanish in this chapter, but i use google translate bc i don't know spanish, so pls don't mind the mistakes also imagine jschlatt learning it for quackity lol- anyway hope you enjoy~  
> (oh also don't worry anon, i shall do the chapter you requested right after this one sweetie!)

,, What do you mean it's not done?! "

Schlatt hissed at his Vice President, then slowly pinned him to the wall. Quackity inhaled sharply and averted his eyes. It wouldn't do him any good while looking directly at him. It would only anger him even more.

,, Calm down, _mi amigo_! _Estaba ocupado haciendo otra cosa._ "

The hybrid rolled his eyes, he knew the work was delayed anyway, but why did his friend have to make it even more difficult for him? Quackity knew it, and yet he hadn't finished his part of the job yesterday as he should have.

,, I see, than what were you so busy with? " 

The VC shifted uncomfortably then muttered.

,, I can't tell you. "

,, Wh- **Pardon me**? " The air in the room became very thick, and the hybrid glared at him ominously. It wasn't uncommon for JSchlatt to get angry with him, however this time Quackity didn't seem to even consider just apologizing. Which certainly didn't mean good for him.

,, Oh **really**?! You're still not willing to tell me, even though I could _crack_ your skull open? "

,, I- _Sé que no lo harías de todos modos, pero prometí no decírselo a nadie._ "

,, What are you talking about? Why can't you just tell me? " The President slowly calmed down, now that made him a little concerned. He slowly processed what the other said and then realized something. He carefully let go of him and took a step back.

,, It's about the kid, isn't it? " The other nodded without saying a word, they both knew what happened.

,, _Such a careless little idiot- overworking himself again. He needs a fucking day off-_ " Schlatt cursed on the way to Tubbo's room, leaving behind worried Quackity. After about 7 minutes, the hybrid was already under his door, which he opened with a loud bang, startling the kid.

" Mr. P-President?! What are you doing here? " The small brunette freaked out, sensing that he was in trouble. It was unusual for him to actually piss off his mentor and make him burst into Tubbo's room like that. 

,, You're getting a **damn** break from work. " Schlatt casually took the papers Tubbo was working on, out of his hands and threw them on top of his desk. 

,, But there's so much to get done! I can't just leave it like that! ''

,, Yes, you can and you **will**. This is not something you can negotiate with me about." The other growled and picked him up, making his way towards the living room. The bee lover sighed and began to relax in his arms, it's not like he had anything to say in this matter. The warm radiating from Schlatt's body comforted Tubbo and he could feel his consciousness fading away. He felt safe like never before. He knew Tommy or Wilbur wouldn't get it. Schlatt was their enemy, but he wasn't evil. He had a soft spot for Tubbo and the kid could feel it. 

,, Hey kid, I want to place you on the sofa, so, could you stop hugging me to death? "

The smaller brunette snorted, but did as asked. He was gently laid down and then covered with a blanket. Schlatt slowly took off his suit, remaining in his socks, white shirt, and pants. He sat next to him and started playing with Tubbo's curly hair, meanwhile staring at his growing horns on top of his head. They were covered with the kiddo's hair, which resembled a nest, and nobody, but these two and Quackity were aware of the changes. They never spoke later about the night Tubbo woke up screaming, they never mentioned it. But they had to talk about it, sooner or later.

,, Tubbs? Can we talk? " 

The small hybrid looked up at his mentor, he was aware of what JSchlatt wanted to talk about, but still agreed.

,, Have you never considered yourself being a hybrid? Did you never have any tests? "

,, I had them when I was little, but they didn't show anything. I thought I was 100% human. Why did the horns grow in right now? Why not earlier? " 

,, Sometimes the changes appear later and the fact that you're a hybrid isn't always that easy to confirm while being a child. "

,, Alright, but then what kind of a hybrid am I?" The kid snuggled up closer to him and Schlatt couldn't help, but grin.

,, Well, looking at your horns I would say that you're a Ram hybrid just like me, but I may be wrong. "

,, Does this mean we're family? " The President stopped from 'harrasing' the kids hair and stared at the wall. Were they really?

,, Well- Only if you want us to be a family Tubbo. It's your choice. " The bee lover thought about it. Schlatt took care of him better than Tommy and Wilbur, even though he seemed like a cold-hearted politic, he never pushed Tubbo too hard. He made sure that the kid was always okay and tried to provide him with anything he needed. 

,, I think... I would like that very much. " The older hybrid exhaled, relaxing that the kid felt the same. So be it.

,, Alright... Now get back to sleep, you need rest. "

The small brunette smiled, happy knowing that he finally had a family, even if not blood-related.

,, Goodnight _Dad_. "

,, Sleep well kiddo. "


	3. I've got you son | Techno + Philza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was requested by bee about Techno and Tommy (sorry it's so short) \\(￣︶￣*\\)) I hope ya like it homie  
> (also uhh-  
> // trigger warning: su!c!de? don't worry techno doesn't die, but he's pretty much close to it)

,, **Why** did you do that?! **Why**?! " 

He didn't know. Techno stood silent while his brother screamed and cried. Tommy couldn't forgive him. He didn't know how or why he even should.

,, Tom- "

,, Stop, just stop it! I don't wanna hear it anymore! "

The blonde slowly started to feel his anger take over. He didn't feel like himself anymore.

_,, I- I'm done. I'm done with you. I can't take being your brother any longer. "_

**Silence** _._

,, Goodbye Technoblade. "

**More silence.**

It hurt. It burned even. The guilt took over his body and the hybrid broke down in tears. He was alone. He always ended up being alone at the end. 

**Always.**

He fell to his knees and gripped the ground tightly. Techno started tearing pieces of grass apart and suddenly stood up. He had to tear something apart. He wanted to destroy everything. **Burn** it to the ground. That's what he was the best at, after all. He broke a weaker branch and took it from a close tree and put it on fire with matches. A small light appeared on the end of it. **Fire.** The smell of smoke filled his nostrils. Yes, this was going to end here and now.

**He would burn down with everything near.**

,, Techno? "

The hybrid slowly turned around.

,, Phil? What are you doing here? "

The man looked at Techno, his face turned into a concerned one. He knew what was going on.

,, Kid, leave the branch and walk away from it. "

,, But- You can't just- "

,, Technoblade please. "

The tears slowly fell down the others face, they were too hot for his liking. Yet, he did as said and dropped it instantly. Before he even knew what was happening, a strong pair of arms hugged him tightly. 

,, _Shh_ , it's okay. I've got you, _I've got you son_. " 

,, I-i'm sorry, I just-"

,,It's fine Techno. Everyone makes mistakes. Your brother will come back, but only if you two have an honest talk. No more lies. "

The other sniffled and gripped his father even tighter. Maybe he still had a chance, _maybe_.


	4. Fallen angel | Philza + Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright anon,, here's the fanfic you requested about Philza and Dream ✌ヽ(✿ﾟ▽ﾟ)ノ

Dream sat quietly under a tree. It's the middle of autumn. He can hear the leaves slowly falling all around him because of the wind. It's all so calm. But not in Dream's head. It's ringing, alarming him and making him cry from the pain. Suddenly all the memories come back. He can't stop it, they never leave him be. He can never have peace. 

"Dream? What are you doing here? "

A voice appears in his mind, but he ignores it. It's probably an illusion, that his head made. But he's wrong. A hand gently takes off his mask and Dream shuts his eyes. He doesn't want him to find out. 

"Leave me alone, Philza. " He tries speaking coldly, but his voice is shaking. Just like his hands. 

"Oh no, what happened to you? " The man scanned him with his eyes and noticed how much Dream had changed. He wasn't a careless kid anymore. He was an adult, that went trough pain he didn't deserve. 

The blonde starts crying even more, but slowly opens his eyes. They aren't looking at him, it seems they're looking at something in the distance. Finally Phil notices their color. It's white. That could only mean one thing. 

"Dream, are you blind? "

He asks quietly and the other just nods in agreement. Soon after he also spreads out his wings, they're in the color of the night. 

"You're a fallen angel... I don't get it- How did that happen? "

"I have done terrible things.. I hurt people... so many. That's why I'm no longer an angel. I have fell down and there's no way for me to make up for my mistakes. That's why I'm also blind. It's a punishment for me. "

"Jesus Christ- You deserve at least a second chance. You still can be a better person. "

"I'm not sure about that. "

" **But, I am**. "

Philza slowly gets up and takes a look at their surroundings. He goes back to the days he took care of Dream and reached him about life. Good, old times. Now things changed. He wasn't going to give up on Dream, especially in the moment he needed him the most. 


	5. • Author's note •

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> • News •

So-

Hello everyone. You may wonder why did the author suddenly decide to post something else then a chapter?? 

Simple. Thanks to you all I got over 1000 hits on these one-shots and idk what to say.. You guys even gave me a hundred kudos-

Why- The fuck-

・゜(。┰ω┰。).・゜

I am legit so happy right now, I don't know what to say. My works are pretty shit and yet you guys still are willing to read them..

Thank you soo much, holy shit 🥰🥺😭💖

I swear that the fanfics will improve over time and I'll try not to disappoint you all!! 

Love, your dear author


	6. Re-written JSchlatt's death | DadSchlatt Au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, how I wished it went like. Fuck the canon one, guys. Let's just say that Techno didn't kill everyone at the end. Got it? It never happened. Oh- also the festival where Tubbs almost died, didn't happen too. Let's just say that Wilbur went nuts and tried killing him. Screw the canon y'all. This is the improved version (but our fav chaotic youtuber still blowed up L'Manburg, so yeah, Phil did stab him, but Wilbur didn't die-) You'll all understand what I mean, when you read it.  
> Have fun (¬‿¬)

* * *

Quackity ruffled his own dark hair, while silently watching Mr. President work. He was concerned, the hybrid has been acting really weirdly the last week and avoided any more contact than required. Actually, it was far more than simply weird. It's like he wasn't himself lately. Especially around the kid, he was unusually cold and started criticizing every his little mistake. For some reason Schlatt built a wall around himself and hurt everyone who wanted to get inside.

,, Stop fucking staring at me, unless you've got something important to say. " Quackity quickly regained his composure, he had to know.

,, Why are you so rude and cold towards Tubbo lately? I know that you're trying to distance yourself from him, but I don't know, why? "

The President sighed heavily, of course he had to ask. The VC stared at him intently, wanting an explanation, but all he got was a quiet ,, fuck off " . It seemed that he wasn't getting out of him anything other soon, so he stormed out of his superior's office. The moment he left Schlatt dropped his pen and pulled out a bottle of new whiskey from the secret stash, he kept in his room. He definitely will be needing more alcohol, if he was supposed to keep up the whole act.

,,Y'know , at first I was absolutely delighted to see you in pain, but now you're making me feel bad for you"

The Ram hybrid turned to the other one, while slightly scowling at him.

,,I don't need your pity, _Techno_. I just need you to follow every step of the plan, got it?"

,, Yeah, yeah, whatever. Explain one thing though. "

Schlatt raised one of his eyebrow's and gave him a questioning glare.

,, Why can't you just tell them? They care about you and you care about them. I'm sure they wouldn't tell anyone."

The brunet rolled his eyes, they were over this already. Yet Technoblade still insisted on knowing the truth. The President huffed, but his face had a bitter grimace. He didn't even wanna think about it. He made the decision a while ago. It needed to be done, it was the only way to end the war between him and Wilbur. One of them had to **die**.

,, If I make them hate me, then it'll be easier for them to move on when I'm **gone**. It's that simple. " Schlatt replied, trying to sound like he didn't actually care, but the piglin hybrid knew better. 

,, I can see you're focused on hurting them, but you're just hurting yourself that way. "

,, If that means that they'll be happy without me, then so be it-"

Techno looked at him and nodded in understatement until he heard Schlatt's last sentence. 

,, _it's not like I don't deserve it._ "

The piglin hybrid noticed the pain and guilt hidden behind those words. He never forgot about them. 

* * *

, , You can't just avoid me all week Schlatt! Please! I want to stop whatever got into you! I'm worried! " A certain short brunet yelled at him in frustration. Tubbo was tired, so tired of his actions. They hurt. The older hybrid couldn't bring himself to even look at the kid and focused on the door. He was trying to cutt off everything and everyone near him. He caused this disaster and he had to take the blame. 

,, Stop trying so hard on cutting me off- "

,, It doesn't matter why, it's not like you would understand it kid.. " He interrupted Tubbo, while he grew more and more angry. 

,, Oh don't 'kid' me Schlatt! We both know, that I know damn well that something is wrong with you. " The President sighs, he really taught him well then. 

,, Don't worry your head about it. Soon everything will be resolved and you'll forget about me-" _Shit_. He bit his lip before spilling anything more out about the plan. It didn't go unnoticed as he wished it did. 

,, W-what do you mean? " Tubbo stuttered suddenly, his face turned into a scared one. He reached out to him, but the mentor just shrugged off his hand. 

,, Forget about it, alright?" Schlatt made a long pause before finally giving in into his antics and ruffling the kids hair, it soothed him a little. 

,, Whatever happens, you have to stay safe. At all costs. " The hybrid turned around and left the scared kid alone, on the verge of tears. 

* * *

Schlatt didn't join Dream when they begun fighting. The blonde knew what the soon ex-President was about to do. Everything went smooth. Finally, he reached the last step that needed to be done to stop the madness.

His own ' _death_ '.

,, Got any last words Schlatt? "

He thought about it before, his last wish before he stopped existing for the most important people in his life. 

,, I do... Let Tubbo be the president, please. He deserves it. " He spoke quietly, hiccuping in-between to keep up the drunk image. Wilbur suddenly took a step back from him. He was the only one that heard him say that. What he didn't expect was to see a familiar face to pop up behind his ex-best friend. _Tubbo._ He wasn't supposed to see this. Techno was supposed to get him outta of this place. 

,, Yo-You're such a j-jerk Schlatt. I c-can't believe this is happening... Here I am c-crying over a cold dictator, who treated me as his son... Funny isn't it? " The kid knelt next to him. Oh no. _No, no, no, no._ This couldn't be happening. This would leave him heart broken. 

,, Just leave- _hic-_ you shouldn't even be here Tubbo. "

"I know. " He simply replies not bothering to hide how his voice trembles. How his hands shake and tears spill down his face with no stopping. 

,, I'm sure you'll be better now on without me- after all, I taught you all I knew. "

He can slowly feel his vision swirling and the muscles in his body slowly stop being so tense. 

,, I love you kiddo... Goodbye. " And just like that he disappeared in a spiff of smoke. Now they could all live peacefully without him. Techno made sure to build a new home for Schlatt far away from L'Manburg. The kid cries and cries, while everyone stood next to him in silence. It didn't feel like a victory at all. It seemed like they just broke a miserable kid's heart. Like they just made him an orphan.

* * *

JSchlatt inhaled the scent of the sea and fresh, black coffee. He stopped touching alcohol a month ago, but also left L'Manburg too. He left Quackity, he even left his own son. Techno didn't touch the subject, when he visited him a week ago. Apparently Tubbo was really made the president, but Wilbur went crazy and, before Philza could stop him, he had blown up the White House. Not like the Ram hybrid didn't expect that, he knew from the beginning that his ex-best friend changed over the years. Unfortunately, for the worse. He carefully took a sip from his cup and walked out of his house. It was early morning, and the sun was just setting up. It was a beautiful sight. The red, orange and yellow color mesmerized him every time. He watched it happen once a week, to calm his nerves. 

,, _Dad_? " Suddenly Schlatt froze in place and turned pale. Was he hearing things? Has he gone crazy already? It couldn't be possible- It was impossible... Right? He slowly tuned around. Right before him stood a short, hybrid smiling at him trough tears. Tubbo had a light green, oversized sweater, very similar to the one Schlatt had back in L'Manburg.

,, How- why are you here? " His voice trembled, while staring at the kid in shock. He never expected him to get found.

,, I- I just couldn't believe your dead.. just like that. I also noticed how Technoblade has been weirdly hanging around me and making sure that I'm doing well from time to time. He avoided talking to me about the fact that you were gone. I figured that he might know something.. and surprisingly, I was right. He couldn't lie to me, so after some time, he told me all about your plan. " Schlatt mentally slapped himself. He should have just did it alone.

,, Of course he did... " Tubbo looked at him and his face turned into a hurt one. 

,, You don't wanna come back? " He whispered quietly while taking a step closer to him. There was a long pause between them, but Schlatt finally answered. 

,, I want to, but- I don't want everyone to know I'm alive and start fighting each other again. " He sighed, averting his eyes. 

,, Can you please come back? With me? " The kid tuggs on his sleeves and he can't help, but stare at him and his eyes. They were filled with pain and hope. He couldn't hurt him this much, not again. 

,, Can you come back with me, Dad? " He asks again, but quieter this time. 

,, _Alright_. Only for you kid. " He says, trying to ignore the happiness filling his tormented heart. Maybe he could start again. Maybe he had a second chance and that chance was the kid. 


	7. A fox's problem | Fundy + Philza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fundy hates Ghostbur. He hates the fact that his father is a terrorist. He also feels like Eret never actually gave a shit about him. In conclusion; Fundy has daddy issues and there is only one person he can talk to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's dadza time y'all ✨ Also I starve some more Fundy content, so here you have it lol

,,They _just leave me in the dust when I need them!"_

_,, I thought I had a proper dad."_

_,,He's fucking sleeping right now..."_

Fundy takes a deep breath, letting the scent of the sea, fish and a little bit of sand fill his nostrils. It's so peaceful out here. Not like inside his head. The furry knew it was complicated. His father being a ghost, which technically didn't even count and he was an orphan. Fundy was alone. He didn't have anyone to want to take care of him. A family member that would protect him. His father was almost dead. Never mind, he was dead. Nothing could change that fact. Eret left him alone too. That liar... Making him hope that maybe things would get better for him. 

,,Piece of shit..." He mumbled quietly when his fishing rod broke, he gripped on it too hard. Just like the three other ones, it was thrown away. The fox silently watched as the sun was slowly going down. The orange and yellow colors made him relax a little, until he heard someone walk towards him. His head snapped to the side, but his nervous glance was replaced with a relieved one. It was Philza.

,, You okay Fundy? I've been looking all over L'Manburg to find you. I thought Wilbur did something again and you ran away."

,,You're not far from the truth..." He whispers quietly, while placing his tail onto his lap. It's soft and warm. He doesn't want to talk about it. He never does, unless it's Phil.

,, Do you- Do you think I'm ever going to have a family?"

,, But you al-"

,,A _normal_ , loving family that isn't dead Phil."

Philza stays silent for a while. He can't just say he doesn't know. There isn't anyone that could replace Wilbur as Fundy's dad. 

,, Well... You will always have me, you know? I am Wilbur's father after all... "

The fox glanced at him while smiling, it was a little bitter smile. It was true. _He had Phil._

,, Thank you. "

,, You're welcome buddy. Now, let's go somewhere warmer. It's getting late and I don't want you to catch a fever. "

Fundy snorted. 

,, I don't think I can get sick, I'm a fox. "

,, Either way, how about we just go, so we don't find out? "

,, Alright... But you're going fishing with me tomorrow for exchange! "

,, Whatever you say kid. "

So they left. Fundy was never alone. He had Philza and for now it was enough for him. 


	8. Important | Note |

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :) pls read the note. it's pretty important for me.  
> // TW: mentions of ch1ld gr00ming

Good morning/evening/afternoon everyone 🌻  
Today I would like to talk to you all about something.  
Before you start panicking, no, I will still continue making these fanfics and that's not going to stop. I'm rather... "worried" about what lately has been happening in the mcyt fandom or more like people connected to it. 😅 I know that most of you by now know what CallMeCarson has done, apparently. I'm not exactly sure how to react to the fact that he gr00med a minor girl (while he was 17) and messaged other girls rather gross things from what i've heard. I know that to some people it must've been quite a shock and that you guys are very dissapointed. I'm really sad because Schlatt also said that it's true and it turns out that his friend Carson, wasn't honest with him. I hope that the issue will be resolved and that we won't have to worry about things taking a worse turn.  
That's one of my concerns. The second one is about JSchlatt. So I've seen this thing going around on TikTok that ppl start asking to put //CW: Jschlatt before a video, a picture of him or other shit and I don't understand, why? Why is JSchlatt apparently trigerring some of the fans? What's happening? Did something happen??? Guys, I swear don't take it personally, if someone doesn't like JSchlatt, that's alright. That's your opinion and I respect it. But when did it go that far to him being a trigger? Why is this becoming a thing now? If someone knows then please answer in the comments, I would be really grateful. 🙏🏻  
All right.  
I think that's all for now lol Thank you for reading this 💖


	9. Dadza time + Hurt/Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philza taking care of one of his sons, Technoblade. Takes place in their secret house that I just made up :D. Aftermath of the second festival. Kind of a moment of a heavy talk between them?  
> // m-rder, mentions of d3@th  
> So, what if the backstory Techno made up on stream was actually canon? Also my headcanon that Phil actually died once in Minecraft Hardcore and to come back to life had to make a certain deal with someone. Basically he gets some flashbacks from that.

,, Phil? "

,, _Mhm? "_

,, What are you doing? " Techno shifts nervously, while trying to look up at the other man sitting behind him. They're both currently on the couch, sitting in their pj's and reading books. Or at least they were until Philza decided to take a break from that. 

,, I'm making you a braid. " He smiles gently and continues to brush Techno's hair. It's so absolutely long and even tough the hybrid takes care of it from time to time, it's always messy. 

,, Philza I'm not a child anymore. "

,, I know that Tech. Either way, after I'm done, it'll be easier for you to hunt if the hair isn't covering your view. " He couldn't help but give Philza an exhausted smile. When Technoblade was around 8 years old, his dad and Wilbur, used to braid his hair and sometimes even put them in a pony tail for fun. It was a rather happy memory, if not for the fact that one of them was a ghost. 

,, Phil? "

,, Yes? "

,, Why did you take me with you? "

,, I- what? " Phil withdrew his hands and looked at him, worried. Techno cleared his throat and turned around so they were making eye contact. 

,, That day you picked me up from the box in Nether. The day I lost everything and you came out of nowhere and saved me. Why did you take me with you? I couldn't speak to you at the time, I was pretty much a weak piece of-"

,, Don't end that sentence... I- It's kinda a long story. You could say that it was my "sixth sense" or something like that. " The blonde looks out the window, avoiding answering the question, although he knows he has to answer. It's important. He didn't actually tell anyone how he made it back. How he came back to life. Very few people new about it and one of them was Techno. But he never revealed the whole story. Yet time after time, he slowly had to bring parts of them up. It was inevitable. 

,, Years ago, at the exact same moment that I started dying I saw a flash of memories... It was like watching me live a life I didn't get to live to. I saw things that could've happened, the decisions I made and the outcomes of them. I saw what would've happened if I took you with me, so I did... and I do not regret that decision. "

,, I... Did you always know about the voices? That all this shit with L'Manburg would happen? About the discs? "

There's a long, heavy silence before Philza starts speaking again. 

,, I did know about the voices. However I didn't see the horrible stuff that would happen later on... I guess you could say that I was shown only the good side of coming back to life. "

The pink-haired boy stared blankly at the floor. He had not expected this. Slowly, the anxiety began to increase, and his head was quickly filled with familiar screams. It was getting loud once again. Yet this time it was different. All of the voices were sad. Miserable even. Suddenly Techno's eyes we're filled with hot tears that couldn't escape and fall down his face. He wouldn't cry. Not like this. Not in front of Phil. The blonde adult noticed his "odd" behaviour and sighed silently. The voices. They never really left Technoblade alone, even for a minute. They always wanted something.

,, Shit. " He cursed and hugged the conflicted hybrid. Phil rubbed his head carefully and played a little with his hair to make him relax. It was soothing. The noise quietened down after some time and Techno pulled away relieved that it was calm. 

,, Is everything back under control? "

,, Yeah... It's fine now. " Philza grinned at him and went back to braiding his hair. He considered even adding some flowers, but eventually decided that a simple braid was enough. 

,, I'm glad that I'm here with you now."

,, Me too Techno, me too... "

,, They hated me. "

He whispered, watching Phil's reaction out of the corner of his eye. His face widened in surprise, but quickly turned into an angry scowl. 

,, Who did? "

,, My whole village. At the time I was much weaker from the other piglin's so they simply decided that I wasn't supposed to live and treated me worse than the others. I was the weird one. The standing out one. My parents didn't give it much thought and didn't react to it in any way. They just ignored the problem. One day we decided to visit an orphanage... I don't know what happened to those orphans, but they weren't normal. There was madness in their eyes... Out of that encounter only I made out alive of that place. Ever since than I despise orphans. I'm not sure how I ended up in the box.. It was all a blur until I saw the sunlight for the first time. I would've died if you left me in the Nether. Thanks to you Philza Minecraft I survived. "

Those soft, blue eyes stare at him in shock, until finally the adult closes them and ruffles Techno's hair. The silence is filled with a gentle laugh that Phil let's out despite the seriousness of the situation. Yet it eases the younger soldier and soon they're both laughing for no particular reason. They're both very tired, but once they team up together, there is nothing that could stand between these two. It was silly, but absolutely true. 


	10. DadSchlatt + Dadza talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The duo of two dads you didn't know you needed B)  
> yes- i have abandonment issues and daddy issues- congrats for figuring that out fam, but so do you =)  
> anyway- uhhh  
> //tw: kind of a heavy talk between them (?), past su!c!dal thoughts i suppose, Phil got hurt- ah shit i wrote angst again- i swear next chapter will be fluffy y'all.  
> (btw- i swear to god- this isn't a ship- i just enjoy thinking that they're good, old friends)

_Knock knock._

Schlatt awoke abruptly from his nap. ' _What the hell?'_ He fell asleep on the couch after calming down his kid from a nightmare. They occurred too often for his liking. Tubbo always woke up either half screaming or hyperventilating, however what had hunted him in his dreams he still wouldn't tell Schlatt. It was quite frustrating, but there wasn't anything he could do about it. The hybrid finally walked up to the door and opened them hesitantly. After all, it was 2 am. Literally the middle of the night. Who could it be at this hour?

" **Phil what the fuck.** "

He scanned the man up and down, he looked like a god damn mess. His hair was ruffled up, filled with lots of broken twigs and little leaves. His clothes were stained with mud and a deeply concerning red color at it's edges. Philza gave him an apologetic smile.

"I, well- I kinda need your help." 

"Shit- just get inside man." He fully opened the door and the other walked inside towards the kitchen. Schlatt without even asking pulled out a first-aid kit from one of the shelves and glared at him.

"Now, tell me. What in the hell happened to you?!" He seethed at him angrily while pulling up Phil's sleeves to see bruises, scratches and little cuts all over them. His eyes momentarily softened, but the scowl on his face didn't disappear. Without giving it much thought he started bandaging his hands, yet washed them carefully beforehand to avoid getting any infections.

"I went to a Woodland Mansion to get at least one Totem of undying." 

"You did **what**!?" The hybrid raised his voice before sighing tiredly. This was such a bullshit situation. There was an awkward silence between them until Schlatt got another worrying thought.

"I- are your wings okay?" He asked, this time quietly. The more time passed, the more he was getting concerned.

"... _Phil?_ "

The blonde haired took a deep breath before taking off his cloak and revealing his torn up, dark as the night, wings. Fortunately they didn't bleed, but it seemed that he lost a lot of feathers. Normally Schlatt wouldn't worry about his old friend getting hurt, but he knew that the wings were more fragile than some may thought and he knew how much pain getting hurt like that would cause.

"Please don't tell me you're back to-"

"No, I'm **not** suicidal again. It's just- My kids get into so much trouble these days that I can't help, but be more anxious everyday. I want them to be safe. Besides I've already gotten past my "issue" and you don't have to worry about me getting myself hurt."

"...Alright. Let's say I believe you." Phil sighed, but he knew that he wasn't in the best mental state before unintentionally adopting kids. He got better. He finally had a good, valid reason to live and he wouldn't ignore it.

"I'm sorry for visiting you so late, but... I can't let the kids see me in this state. I don't want them to get worried. We both know I look like shit right now." He ended, half teasingly to lift the mood, but the Ram hybrid just stared at him blankly. _This wasn't good._ Schlatt slowly turned Philza around to look closer on his wings, thankfully they weren't that badly damaged, but he surely won't be able to fly again any time soon.

"Can I?" He asked pointing at them. The other just nodded without saying a word. To be honest he was surprised to see that his old friend didn't react worse. That maybe he still cared. Schlatt gently stroked his feathers and slowly restored them to order. They were as smooth as silk and soft as a pillow. Philza relaxed under his touch, for some reason it comforted him.

"The kids really don't give you any breaks, do they?" He joked.

"Nope." There was a comfortable silence between them for a while, before Phil started speaking again.

"So, how's raising Tubbo like?" Schlatt let out an internal groan.

"It's a pain in the ass... You wouldn't believe how reckless this kid can be-"

"Tell me about it. I have three of little troublemakers." They both laughed.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but... I'm glad you visited me tonight. Though I wish under other circumstances-"

"So that means you missed me Schlatt?" He grinned at the ram hybrid cheekily and raised his eyebrow. The brunette glared at him with his cheeks slightly red in embarrassment before turning it into a genuine, small smile.

"... I suppose you could interpret it like that... But if you speak about this to anyone, you're a fucking dead man Philza Minecraft-"

"Yeah, right. I would like to see you try mate." He exclaimed turning around and fully facing Schlatt with a mischievous smile. It was rare to see him acting sassy, but Schlatt didn't think much about it. It was too entertaining. Phil asked him:

"Do you always speak to people like that?" He qucikly replied.

"Often."

There was a short silence until both of them started laughing and wheezing like their life depended on it.

"Oh for fuck's sake- it sounded like- "

"- so weird, I know!" 

" I didn't expect that- holy shit."

Before any of them got to say something more, they heard something small approaching them. It was a dark-haired boy with little black horns showing from in-between his curly hair. He was holding a bee plushie in his hands and visibly was woken up by their talk.

"Dad who is that?" 

"Tubbs, I want you to meet my old friend, Philza. Phil this is my kid, Tubbo."

"Good evening! It's great to finally meet you kid." He slowly dropped down to his level as to not startle him and smiled. The boy looked him up and down before focusing on his wings. He looked at them in awe before looking back directly at Philza.

"Can I touch them Mr. Philza?"

"Of course, but just call me Phil." The boy carefully played with some of his feathers while Phil once again focused on his friend.

"How old is he?"

"About a month until he'll be 9."

"Really? Theseus will be nine too, soon. Do you think they would get along with eachother if they met?"

"I think so? Look man, as much as I would like to continue our conversation, you probably should get some rest. Do you want to sleepover or are you going back home?"

Tubbo took a step back from the visitor and decided to hug his dad. Schlatt picked him up and turned towards Philza again.

"I'm getting back to my kids. I don't want them to burn down the house or something... But it was good to see you mate."

"Same here. You know, if you're up to it, maybe our kids would meet up? We would catch up and my Tubbo will make friends with them"

"Oh I would love that. Anyway, I'll better get going. Take good care of your buddy Schlatt." He smiled gently before making his way out of the house.

"See you later Phil." The ram hybrid couldn't help, but feel much more at ease after their talk. He really did miss talking to Philza. Time really passed too fast.


	11. No regrets | Philza + JSchlatt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> glatt and philza talk about techno's plan to destroy l'manburg.  
> (glatt isn't sorta merged with ghostbur and has his own ghost body for this one)  
> ((not really sad because glatt doesn't give a shit since he's dead and literally gives off strong chaotic energy vibes))  
> (((not really fluff either? just kinda nostalgic y'know. literally the hopeful ending tag but i suck at writing-)))

"He's going to spawn withers and destroy L'manburg again?"

"Yep."

"And how much he has of the ender skulls?"

"More then two stacks for sure."

"Oh my fucking god- _This is going to be hilarious!_ "

Schlatt, or to be more exact, Glatt starts laughing uncontrollably so hard that due to his ghost form and the "powers" he absorbed in the process, the ground around him starts shaking from the invisible impact.

"Wait- are you joining him on it? Are you gonna commit arson too?" He manages to wheeze out while Philza just stares at him in visible shock and confusion.

"I- Well, yes?"

The ground starts shaking even more violently than before because of Glatt's laughter, but the blonde adult stands still, staring at him intently, waiting for some sort of answer for his _odd_ reaction.

"You're not- i don't know, angry or some other stuff?" He asks not sure if he likes where their conversation is going.

"Are you kidding me?! That's so fucking good- You don't even know how glad I am to hear that L'Manburg will be crushed to the ground!" Glatt exclaims while throwing his hands in the air and smiling like a madman. He kinda was one after all as far as Phil heard.

"I'm at a loss of words- Are you gonna explain it to me mate or are you gonna just keep grinning like that?"

"Alright, alright. I'll tell you... Just sit down."

He floats over to a near cliff and sits at the edge and looks at the country he once ruled, watching it with a malicious face. Philza doesn't respond, but does as said and soon they're both watching L'Manburg like it's about to get blown up any second now. It takes some time, but eventually Glatt starts speaking again with a calmer tone.

"I didn't realise it earlier back when I was a president, but... This country is- it's fucking cursed man."

The hybrid looks at the others reaction, which was simply a raised eyebrow in question.

"Whenever someone joins it, or is on it's side, they get hurt. They are changing and I don't mean the good sort of one. I mean- Look I know that technically I'm supposed to be a villain in this story and I am kind of, but I never meant bad for the people that lived there. However the more I spent time in it, the more I felt like it was suffocating me. Like it was changing something in me and I was just helpless against it. I started despising everyone around me, even the three people the closest to me. Quackity, Connor and... Tubbo."

"Did you know he was your son?"

"Well, I didn't know it until it was too late."

"Do you mean the festival?"

"Yeah. The festival. You see- I was angry, furious even at that moment. A few hours before it I learned that Tubbo betrayed me. All the times he went out somewhere, were like 90% of times he went to secretly meet up with Tommy behind my back. I knew he was my son and I even wanted to tell him everything, but the thought of my own kid betraying me like that... It fucked me up. Seriously. I didn't mean for him to get hurt, to get literally blasted up with fireworks. I- Philza I'm gonna be honest with you. I don't even remember how the festival started, the only thing I remember is standing at the podium with Technoblade and next thing I know is that I just ordered him to kill my own son and shit, I can't do anything, but stare."

There's a moment of silence between them until Phil replies to his ' _confession_ '.

"As much as I hate to say it... You are partially right about what the country and government is doing to its people. I remember the times where Wilbur was just a smiling teen, ambitious to achieve his dream. His very own, ideal symphony. Yet he falled down into an abyss of madness, it swallowed him and the more I've heard about and watched his actions, the more concerned I would get. That Wilbur... He wasn't acting like my son and as I said before...

> **-that's not the Wilbur I knew.** "

He ended with a dark, unreadable expression. The air was tense before Glatt suddenly sneezed out of nowhere.

" _Achoo_ \- Oh hell nah, someone's talking about me. Damn I swear if it's that brat, Tommy cussing me out again, I'll seriously consider ending his last canon life on my own."

" **Schlatt**! You can't do that!" The hybrid rolled his eyes at the reaction.

"Oh come one, we both know Tommy is almost as selfish as me Phil."

"That's not-"

"-not true, huh? Oh please, I know you're smarter than this. You have to see what's going on with your youngest kid. Don't tell me he doesn't remind you of **him** lately-"

"You don't know shit-"

"Oh really? Alright since you're clearly in denial, let me tell you what's wrong with Tommy. I think we both know what that blonde's next move will be. He won't join Techno in blowing up L'Manburg. He's too much attached to Tubbo, even after he literally exiled his own best friend. He's selfish Phil-"

"No, he is **not**."

"- he is and you can't do anything about it, alright?" Glatt continues with a gentle tone, placing a hand on his shoulder. He knows it's hard.

"Listen, normally I wouldn't give a shit about what Tommy does, but- He's going to have to decide. Discs or the people around him. I know it's not easily to acknowledge him because he's your son, but-"

"Please, just stop-" Phil whispers hiding his face in his hands, they're trembling. _It hurts, so much to hear it._

"You have to face the truth. He **will** choose the discs over people. It's just the way he is after Wilbur died. He's become selfish. Discs **aren't** people.

> **Tommy will still get them back, but at the worst cost he could have ever get."**

The silence is overwhelming and the only sound ghost Schlatt can hear is Philza's soft sobbing. He sighs carefully and slowly brings him closer to give him a hug. It's not weird or cold as the winged man would expect, no. It's melancholic, fresh even and he feels like all of his miserable sounds suddenly die in his throat. It was nostalgic. He didn't feel calm for a long time. Not since Wilbur's death. Not since his family was fractured. It's not easy. Yet it's the truth. He exhales deeply a few times before moving away from the ghost.

"Thanks mate." Philza says smiling, a weird warm sensation taking over his heart... _Relief_. He felt relieved to get it all out.

"Your welcome. So since you're done weeping and shit, can we finally get back to the topic at hand?"

"Which is?"

"Look, i didn't touch the topic of destroying up L'Manburg if I didn't suspect that it would probably exhaust you... and I don't mean physically Phil. You seriously have to prepare yourself for it and while we're talking, you have to make sure that Techno doesn't get attached to Tommy too much again."

"What- Why would I- _Oh_."

"Yeah, oh. Take care of him, because after shit goes down so will his mental state."

"I know."

"Good, now, last question." Glatt stood up giving him a mischevious grin. _Oh he definitely was up to no good._

"What is it?"

_"Can I join your team and help you burn that pathetic country to the ground?"_

Philza burst out laughing at his ghost friend, but also stood up. He looked at him with a rare dangerous gleam in his ocean blue eyes and replied calmly.

" _Absolutely_." They shook hands in a sign of making a deal with each other and stared down on L'Manburg.

So the future of the country was sealed between a floating, dead goat man and a winged, stressed out dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also- possible philza villain arc. in one of the future chapters 🤔 idk- i just want him to go apeshit 😂😃


	12. Discord | not a chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> : DDDD just made a discord server pog

Good morning/evening/afternoon y'all! ヽ(✿ﾟ▽ﾟ)ノ

I have an important information for you all. I JUST MADE A DISCORD SERVER-

IDK why, but i did and if anyone wants to join and talk, here's the invite link:

https://discord.gg/r5yWbfdm

this server is free for anyone and you don't have to be in the mcyt fandom to join :>

it's a brand new server and i'll need the so called staff members (they have a different name in the server) so if anyone is often online and knows how to do that than you can DM me and ask after you join.

back to the topic; if you're in one of the fandoms below than you're free to join too- if the fandom you're in isn't on the list, that's okay and if you tell me i'll add it later on

-mcyt

-genshin impact

-camp camp

-rick and morty

-fnaf

-sherlock holmes (BBC)

-merlin (BBC)

-markiplier

-unus annus

-eddsworld

-anime (Black Butler, Demon Slayer or Danganronpa for example)

that's all. thank you for reading this and have a great day~

-the writer


	13. Hybrid family + Fundy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so- i'm starving some fundy content once again and since i haven't made any work that would focus more on quackity as a duck mom-  
> here it is lol

"So, you two did what exactly?"

"Well- We went for some bread to Niki, than to mine some iron and by accident we blew up the cave we were in cause it got dark and a creeper came and than-"

"Forget I asked."

"Please Big Q!! You gotta help us fix it up before Schlatt comes back."

"I can't believe a bunch of kids can't take care of themselves... _Ugh_. Fine. Just this once."

Quackity looked at the two troublemakers which were Tubbo and Fundy and rolled his eyes. Of course they got in trouble again. Fundy huffed and crossed his arms in protest.

"First of all, I'm not a kid! Second, we didn't destroy it _that_ badly."

"Oh really?" The duck hybrid asked, pointing at the six feet deep hole standing about 60 metres away from them. 

"...Okay, maybe it is that bad."

"That's what I thought. Now c'mon. Let's get some shovels and get to work."

Quackity quickly went to his room and came back with three iron shovels and handed two of them to his companions. They immediately collect enough dirt to fill the hole in the ground. However it's much harder than the first part and soon they take a break after filling the middle of it. Fundy takes off his black jacket and sits down.

"So, how is it possible that you're living in the same building as Schlatt and none of you seem damaged yet?"

Tubbo laughs at his question and sits down next to him. He has heard it before and it was nothing new to him. Everyone in L'Manburg feared, at least a little, the president. Not like he could blame them. Schlatt had an image of a cold-hearted dictator with much too short patience. It was quite common of him to just snap at people that annoyed him, at least in his opinion, and throwed random threats at them.

"Gosh, is all L'Manburg that freaked out when it comes to Schlatt?"

"What? No- I mean, not freaked out, I am, for example, just worried about you two. You literally live under the same roof with JSchlatt! How does it not concern you at all?" 

Quackity grins at him, this situation was hilarious for him.

"You really don't know shit about what's going on inside the White House, do you?"

"Not really."

"Okay, than ask."

"Pardon me?"

"Ask about what you want to know. Anything."

The fox stays quiet for a while before turning his head towards Tubbo. The kid smiles at him encouragingly.

"Did he ever hurt you guys?"

"Nope."

"So how is he like ' _behind the_ _curtains_ '?"

"Well, he's still grumpy and drinks like 65% of the time, but either way he's pretty alright. Sometimes we watch movies together and he lets me choose, the other days we just chill and talk while taking breaks from work-"

"You guys watch MOVIES WITH HIM?!"

Fundy shrieks and grips tightly his tail in shock.

"Y-yes? Why are you so surprised?"

Quackity slids over to his freaked out friend and whispers quietly so the brunet doesn't hear what he says.

"Dude, Tubbo is basically like his fucking kid. I'm telling you, if you saw how he acts around him when no one is near, you wouldn't even question it. Legit, if he wasn't in denial than he would surely adopt him without a second thought." Tubbo suddenly gasps and turns into a red tomato.

"No, he wouldn't Big Q!!"

"He definitely would. You called him dad, Tubbo. _Dad_."

"It was like- once!" He stutters and somehow looks even more embarrassed than before. Quackity sighs.

"I forgot to add, he's in denial too."

Fundy bursts out in laughter before standing up and patting Q on the shoulder.

"Sucks for you man, because that means you're the mom in this whole relationship-"

"I am **not** a fucking mom, Fundy! What the hell!"

Just like them the three of them argue, completely forgetting about the now only 3 feet deep hole next to them. Wholesome idiots.


	14. | Note |

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :V what the quack

Hello everyone- Another note from me, the writer :'D   
So it's currently about 3:45 am in n ycointry and I decided to check ao3 to see what's up and I see this shit-  
OVER 4000 VIEWS?!   
I- WHERE DID Y'ALL COME FROM  
HOW, WHEN?!   
I'm so grateful for you all guys and thank you for all the support you guys have me. I can't even express how happy I am right now!!   
I hope that I get to see you guys more and if you wanna hang out, you can join my discord server   
I'll try doing weekly updates on these series of random stories and write longer chapters for you guys   
Once again thank you for this, it really means a lot to me.   
Also I apologize for only making angst this week, but you deserved an award and I'll prepare a special chapter for you guys that will be the most wholesome thing you're gonna read >:)   
Thanks for reading this and have a great day/night~


	15. Adoption | Sleepy Bois Inc.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleepy Bois Inc fluff go brr  
> The ultimate masterpiece is ready as I promised. Here is your reward.

,,What do you mean, you _didn't_ adopt them yet Phil?! " Niki exclaims shocked, staring at the man in front of her. The blonde just gives her a shrug. 

,,Well, I mean- I wanted to and I still do but it's not going to happen. "

,,Why? "

,,I don't want to cross the boundaries I made with the boys. "

,,Cross the bou- Phil you **literally** raised them, they're basically your kids! "

Every time Philza replies, she gets more and more sad and concerned for him. That didn't make any sense. 

,,Niki they're too old for me to adopt them. Tommy is 16, Wilbur and Techno are already adults."

,,Oh, c'mon! I'm sure that's not the reason why you didn't adopt them! Phil, what is it? " Niki's voice gets softer and Philza can't help, but smile at her bitterly. 

,,I don't think they would like it. Niki not one of them, maybe besides Wilbur, were not against calling me dad or becoming their parent. "

,,But what about Wilbur-"

,,Wilbur _understands_ why people assume that I'm his dad and at this point he doesn't care Niki. He got used to it. "

There's a short silence between them, before the girl starts speaking again. 

,,Do you think Tommy would mind? "

Philza laughs, but there's barely any happiness in it. 

,,He absolutely would. Niki please, he refers to me as ' _old man',_ I think that's enough of a reason. "

,,Well, what about Techno? You usually spend the most time with him. "

,,That may be true, but... He thinks of me as a friend and that's enough for me. "

,,Doesn't it hurt? " She asks, her question hanging in the air for a few minutes before getting an answer. 

,,It does... However if they don't want to be officially a family and just keep it the way it is now, than I'm fine with that. "

,,Phil... You treat them as your sons, why wouldn't they treat you as their dad? "

,,I don't think you would get it Niki... Why would they want me as a dad? Why would they even want me? "

,,You can't say that, I'm sure you would make a great father!"

,, **Wishful thinking**. " He mumbles before getting back to the topic they started off their conversation on. Niki smiled to herself. Her plan went well. Hopefully the boys will do something and not ignore the issue. Three people were watching their talk from a near rooftop. Technoblade, Wilbur and Tommy. All three of them. 

,,We... We **hurt** Philza.. " Techno mumbles quietly, his chest growing heavy and the voices suddenly get louder. Tommy just stands there looking at the ground, gripping tightly his shirt and trying not to cry. He had gone too far on mocking Phil and he knows it. Wilbur stares blankly into his hands, his eyes filling more hot every second like he's about to cry. Was he? The sleepy bois are left alone with their thoughts and after calming down they come up with a plan. A plan on how to get Philza to adopt them. It was quite easy. Get some adoption papers from Tubbo and get the blonde to sign them. Yet none of them even after succeeding in the first part didn't know how to go through the other. So they waited for the right moment. It took a long week and at the moment nobody expected. The whole group had met up in their old house where they used to live back when they were children. Tommy was searching for a good movie for them, Wilbur was playing his guitar quietly and Philza with Techno were getting some snacks from the kitchen. A typical family night you would say. 

,,Alright, we're almost ready. Tech could you pass me the sandwiches?"

"Yeah, sure. "

"Okay, I think we're done here. Tommy start the movie! " There was a sound of a quiet 'whatever' in response, but nothing much. Techno rubbed his eyes a few times before realizing that he needed his glasses to watch the film. Yet he didn't know where they were. 

,,Phil? "

,,Yeah mate?"

,,Have you seen my glasses anywhere? " 

,,They should be at the top shelf on the left side or on the wardrobe." The hybrid finally found them and before even realising, he said:

,,Thanks _Dad_." Tommy in the background dropped the remote control in shock and Wilbur suddenly stopped his humming. 

,,I- uh, shit, I shouldn't have said that- I'm so sorry Phil"

"It's fine Techno, let's just- How about we just forget about this? I won't mention it if you're feeling uncomfortable or-"

,,I- No. Actually, we have to talk. Me, Tommy and Wilbur to be exact. "

"Okay? Should I be worried? Did you do something? " He asks getting concerned even more when they all shake their heads. He sits down on the couch and all the eyes are focused on him. 

,,So what's the problem?"

Tommy clears his throat before looking away from the winged man's ocean eyes. 

,,Yeah, so basically we heard your conversation with Niki-"

,,You what now?!" Philza quickly stands up, suddenly he feels like an animal in a cage, locked up in a hard situation. He didn't want them to know. Not ever. 

,,Phil, calm down, it's nothing bad. "

Wilbur says seeing the man getting distressed. It was unusual for the three to be this serious and calm. Almost scary. Techno makes his way over to him before putting his hands on the other's shoulders and makes Philza sit back down on the couch. His grip is soft, but firm. He lets go of him and pulls out those papers out of nowhere and hands them over. Phil carefully takes them and start reading. His expression is completely blank which makes it hard to know what he's thinking right now. 

,,These are adoption papers... and they're already signed by all you three." The blonde feels his eyes burning. Did someone else offer to adopt them? 

,,So-I-" His voice cracks, but somehow he manages to pull off a convincing smile that would surely fool almost anyone. Almost anyone.

,,God, I'm so proud of you boys! Let me just know. Who are you going to give these papers?" He asks, faking his excitement. The three of them look at each other. 

,,They're for you." Wilbur answers before smiling at him with his cheeks flushed a little from embarrassment. The blonde blinks a few times. 

" What? "

"We want you to adopt us old man, the fuck aren't you getting? " Tommy adds getting pissed off and crossing his arms. 

,, You're not actually serious right? " Techno looks Phil dead in the eyes and says:

,,We're as real as my hate for orphans Phil." 

,,I- I don't know what to say."

,,You don't have to sign them if you don't want to y'know? " The musician mumbles. 

,,What? No, no, no, no. I want to sign them. I want to be officially your guardian. With every piece of me heart. "

Philza says, finally getting a pen and signing the form. It was done. All three of the boys stare at him before giving in and hugging the man tightly. Two of them are too happy to even speak and the last is almost crying. They were a family. Officially a family. No longer alone, no longer parted. That was the way it was meant to be forever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're all happy with the fluff : DD have a great day/night ~


	16. The ghost's kid | DadSchlatt Au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dadschlatt fanfic go brrr  
> Glatt decided to take care of Tubbo after he comes back. That's it. That's the whole thing.  
> Also guYS I'M LOW ON SEROTONIN, does anyone have a good mcyt related fanfic that isn't full angst and shit? Pls feel free to recommend me some-

"What the **hell** do you mean, he's doing all that shit alone? He has dyslexia and he isn't even 18! Who the fuck got the idea to make him a president?!" Glatt hisses and glares at Philza & Tommy. The boy looks pissed off too, but he knows that technically the dead goat man had a point.  
"Look, it was our best shot, okay?! Besides why the fuck do you care, huh? You got him executed, Schlatt. "  
"Can we all just calm down? I don't think now's the time to fight. " Philza chimes in, putting a hand on Glatt's shoulder. The ghost exhales and turns around to look at L'Manburg again. It's peaceful today and for some reason thankfully no one committed arson.  
"Thanks to you he's gonna die from exhaustion... I can't fucking believe this. I'm leaving, see you later Phil."  
"See ya mate."  
Tommy face-palms and looks at the man dissaprovingly.  
"You're just going to let him go like that?! "  
"Yep. He's a ghost. What do you want me to do?"  
Philza laughs, spreading his wings and flies away to god knows where. The blonde boy just stands there silently. **Shit**.

* * *

  
Glatt floats into Tubbo's house and looks around. The kitchen and the living room don't look that bad, but they're still a little bit messy. He goes up, into Tubbo's bedroom and than sees random stuff laying all around the room and the boy sleeping on the desk. It's all stuffed with paperwork and there are many copies of the same ones over and over again. They're almost all filled with grammar mistakes and Glatt quickly understands that the kid has been struggling with writing documents as the new president.

He shakes his head and let's out a 'tsk' before carefully picking up the kid, getting him out of the suit and putting him to bed. The man had work to do. He picked up the garbage and threw it out, than grabbed a pen and started writing new documents that didn't have mistakes on them. The old ones he threw away. Schlatt looked around himself, satisfied with the outcome. He moved on to the kitchen and within a few minutes it was clean just like that. Being a ghost and not being able to get tired was pretty useful.

* * *

  
When Tubbo wakes up in the morning, he feels refreshed and a weird scent of fresh wood with honey fills his home. For some reason his room is very clean and the papers on his desk are all sorted out and perfectly written. He pinches himself to check if it's not a dream, but nothing happens. He looks around the whole home and gets more and more astonished.  
 _"Who did this?"_  
He doesn't get to know that after a few similar occasions happen.  
One time he's watching over his bees, getting honey and generally relaxing. For some reason he doesn't hear the sound of a creeper right in front of the entrance and the only thing he heard is a loud 'boom' behind his back and he suddenly blacks out. When he wakes up nothing seems out of place, the whole structure just the way as before. Tubbo grabs his own face and feels adhesive plasters on them. He takes one off and it's actually with a little cute bee on it. He grins happily and tries not questioning it. However the second he stands up something blue moves at the corner of his eyes, but when he turns around, nothing's there.  
Another strange occurance happens to him while he argued with Quackity. Tubbo wasn't happy with the idea of executing Technoblade, the situation too familiar to the one that took place months ago. Even than Big Q still pushed him and ignored the fact that it gave the kid PTSD. The small ram hybrid gets really stressed out. His hands start trembling and getting sweaty. His breath picks up a fast speed and he can't catch his breath normally. His eyes burn, but the tears don't fall down. He doesn't know what happens, but suddenly a strange aura of calmness and melancholy surrounds him. The air gets chilly, but in a good way, helping him keep his breath steady. Tubbo finally notices that Quackity is 5 metres away from him with a busted lip and a red cheek. He looks freaked out and when the kid directly looks at him, he runs away. He has a pretty good idea of who had been watching over him lately.  
The last situation takes place on a cliff near L' Manburg. It's almost night and the whole country gets to sleep. Tubbo sighs, he hasn't gotten sleep in days. One question going over and over in his head.  
"Am I a **villain**?" He whispers into the wind, not expecting an answer.  
"You're not a villain, kid."  
The boy turns around startled, but the sight of Glatt somehow calms his nerves. He can't hurt him. Not like he ever planned to that on purpose besides the festival.  
"You're- look Tubbo. You may not be the greatest president, since all of them were shit including me, but- you're trying your best. That's what fucking matters, y'know?"  
The kid smiles sadly and looks at the horizon again. He was trying, but it seemed to never be enough.  
"Schlatt... Why were you watching over me all this time?"  
There's a moment of silence between them.  
"I- I'm not sure honestly. It just felt right. Like the good times... "  
Tubbo laughs, before the man ruffles the others head aggressively to punish him. Now it looks like a bird nest.  
 _"Thank you. "_  
"Whatever you need, buddy."  
That's how they kind of made up. None of them wanted to talk about the past. It was hard and painful, but... They would get through it. As always.


	17. Way down we go | Phil + Techno + Ranboo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of the second time L'Manburg went "BOOM". Memories come back and Phil... Philza is just tired. Incredibly tired of everything. 
> 
> //trigger warning: suicide attempt
> 
> Philza whump team assemble-! 😃✊

_"Not a fan of government."_

**"Since when Phil?!"**

_"Since I was forced to kill **my own son** , you idiot!"_

_..._

_"There was a saying Phil.. by a traitor. Once part of L'Manburg. Eret. I don't know if you've heard of him... He had a saying Phil."_

_._

_._

_._

**_"It was never meant to be."_ **

_._

_._

_._

"Phil? Phil, are you okay?" Ranboo walks up to the man from behind, a concerned expression on his face. The other just stays silent in the rain, watching the newly made crater where once was L'Manburg. They did it. They blew up the country. _Again_.

"I'm just... tired, y'know?" Philza stares at the deep hole, suddenly feeling mesmerized by it. _It could be so easy to just..._

**Don't do it.**

"I don't know what you're talking about." He says to the voice. The voice that has been constantly in his mind after Wilbur died. After he killed his own son. It was just a single one. But so incredibly annoying. It was always there. At the back of his mind. Sometimes giving advice and sometimes arguing over Phil's actions. Mostly the second one tough. Nobody knew about it. He made sure to not let anyone know. To not let them see how wrecked emotionally inside he was. To not make Technoblade and Ranboo worry.

**You want to die, you want to be killed Philza.**

"Maybe I do..." He whispers into the wind. The voice somehow always knew what to say and what to do to make him go insane. To trigger him at the wrong moment. There was no way he could fight back. That was just the way things worked for him. Nothing could help. He was helpless against it.

**You have no reason to do so.**

"How the **fuck** , would you know, huh?"

**Icarus had a reason-**

"Don't you dare bring up Wilbur like that. This- he is _dead_... and it's _my_ fault."

**Daedalus warned Icarus, but he didn't listen. Now I am warning you, Philza Minecraft. Do _not_ do it.**

"What are you gonna do? Kill me? Feel free to do so, I can't wait."

**Do not make me take over the body. Move away from the edge of the cliff.**

"No."

**Good, now- wait, what?!**

"I said no. I'm tired of the whole _'I am the voice in your head and I know better'_ bullshit. I'm tired of it. Tired of everything."

**Philza...**

"I just- I just want to die. So badly. To leave everything behind and.. and..."

**Do you not like living?**

"I _used_ to cherish living. After Wilbur died... It all got worse and worse. I mean, c'mon. Tommy was abused mentally by Dream after he literally got exiled by his best friend. Then he joined Techno and it was fine for a while, but then just a few days before destroying L'Manburg, he decides to join Tubbo, again! The person who caused him to get later on mentally abused in the first place! The man who allowed to create **the Butcher Army** , put me into **House Arrest** and **almost** managed to execute **my own son** in front of me!"

**I'm sorry...**

"I- are you still planning to stop me?" 

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**No.** _

_"Thank you."_

Philza doesn't realize that Ranboo was listening on to him talk to the voice in his head the whole time. He doesn't hear him yell after Technoblade for help.

He just watches the crater the whole time. The sound of the rain still there in the background. His wings were too wrecked and fractured to stop him from falling.

Something breaks inside of him. A little string. The one that kept him from loosing his own sanity.

He first bursts out crying weakly and then that sobbing turns into laughing. A hysterical laughter.

There was no way to stop it now. He smiled. 

_Is this what Wilbur felt when I was about to stab him?_

_Nevermind. It doesn't matter._

Phil took the last step forward.

Just like that he was falling towards his own death.

_Crying._

_Smiling._

_Laughing._

.

.

.

_Fortunately, he wasn't falling fast enough to avoid Techno catching him in the middle._

Just before Phil jumped, Technoblade drank a speed and slow falling potion and went after him. He somehow managed to catch him.

The laughter stopped and the smile immediately disappeared. The hybrid brought them back on the cliff, next to Ranboo.

_"Phil are you okay?! Did you get hurt?!"_

_"What the hell was that?! Philza what did you do?!"_

_"Why did you do that?"_

_"Did something happen?"_

_"Phil, please.. Say something to us."_

_"... **Dad**?"_

"I'm sorry. I- I am so sorry boys..." His voice cracks and his hands start shaking. The guilt of doing something that could extremely hurt them, took over everything. _How could he ever think of that? What the fuck did he almost do?_

"C'mon, let's get you home Dad... Ranboo a little help here?"

"Yeah.."

Both of the boys pick him up, Ranboo from the left and Techno from the right. They're walking in silence. Too stunned and afraid of what just happened. Phil is on the verge on a second mental breakdown, but seems to feel better then before.

_'Hopefully he says something when we get back home.'_

Techno thinks before focusing on the way there.

They had a lot to talk about now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is one of the most depressing shit i've ever written in my life. well crap. you'll get a chapter two of this but with much more comfort. yeah, no, i'm not gonna ever kill off Phil in my works. never. i love dadza too much, lmao. this man keeps me alive.  
> hopefully none of you started crying bc of this- 😃😅


	19. Saving a child | Dadza + Tommy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if philza actually came to get Tommy out of the prison? What if he heard his call?   
> (This one's pretty short so sorry for that)   
> ❗contains a lot of swearing ❗

“No, no, no! This can't be happening! I'm not getting stuck with you here for a week!”

Tommy spat at Dream while backing away closer to the lava wall behind him. He could still hear the alarm going off in the background, but not as loud as before. He was alone in a prison cell with the person he despised the most. The green sadist. 

“Aww, don't you wanna spend some more time with your best friend Tommy?”

“Fuck no! Sam, SAM! Please, get me out of here! Sam..? Phil?! Phil! Can someone let me out of here?!”

“No one will hear you Tommy. You're stuck here with me.”

The prisoner laughed at the afraid teen and just watched him panic, the truth was he found it rather hilarious. 

“No one is gonna visit you Tommy. No one will come, just like before.”

“No, this isn't true! Shut the fuck up, you're messing with me again!”

“Hah, whatever you say. You'll see for yourself soon enough.”

Tommy yelled and yelled for help, but no one came to help him… 

_Unless?_

* * *

_Somewhere in the snow biome_

“Techno hurry up! We don't have much time!”

“Phil, what the hell are you talking about!?”

The winged man scoffed and continued to search through the enderchest to find what he needed. 

_‘Four fire resistance potions just in case, two speed potions and one slow falling potion. Maybe half a stack of ender pearls too? Shit, where's my backup netherite armor-’_

“Phil you can't just break into Pandora's Vault because you have a feeling that Tommy is in danger!”

Techno walked around the cabin after Philza, trying to get some sense into him, but failing miserably. The man was too focused on gathering items he needed to get Tommy out. 

“You can't risk your only life for someone who doesn't even see you as their father anymore!”

Finally he stops just before walking out the door, frozen in shock. However it doesn't last long and he leaves, saying something that stays in Techno's head for a while. 

“It doesn't matter. I still see him as my family, even if he doesn't feel the same. I'll do anything to protect those who are the most important to me.”

* * *

_Back in Pandora's Vault_

“Can you stop crying so much? It's ruining my prisoncore aesthetic.”

“Shut up… ”

Tommy just mumbled in response and hugged his knees harder. His back was pressed against the obsidian wall and he was staring into the lava, just like he did some time ago. Dream didn't move from his side of the room, but the teen didn't want to provoke him. He was helpless.. and maybe a little reckless too. 

“Wait, what's that sound?”

“Tommy what the hell are you talking abo- **Holy shit.** ” The both stared at the lava wall and felt the ground to start shaking. There was also another sound that Dream couldn't recognize, but Tommy could. 

“ _Phil_?!”

“It's good to see you alive you little shit. Im still mad over the fact that you called me an old man.”

The blonde just burst out laughing and hugged the other tightly once he fully went through the lava wall. 

“Well, you are an old man Philza Minecraft.”

“Yeah, you better seal your lips Tommy, remember who's saving you right now.”

Dream just started at them in shock and displeasure because his plan didn't work out. He certainly didn't expect Philza to come to save Tommy. He expected Sam, Technoblade or even Tubbo, but not him. He scoffed which got Phil's attention. The prisoner quickly regretted doing that when cold, ocean blue eyes stared right trough him. 

“As to you, you green bitch.. We'll speak when I make sure my family's safe.”

“Yeah! You tell him Phil!”

The winged man handed the teen the fire resistance potion and drank another one himself. After that he picked him up and spread his wings ready to take off. He sent a last cold glare to Dream and took off to leave Pandora's Vault. 

_He wasn't going to let another of his sons die._

_He won't let the history repeat itself._

_Not if he can prevent it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> c!philza?? nah fam I know only the best of all dads f!philza 😔🙏🏻❤


	20. A small reunion | Techno + Phil + Tommy + Fundy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> // hints on physic@l @buse  
> This one contains Villain!Quackity after Philza helped Techno and Dream destroy L'manburg.  
> Anyway there are hints that he takes his anger out on the poor fox and the only person he may get help from is his granddad.  
> (WHERE IS THE FUNDY LORE GOD DAMN IT.)  
> ((I WANTED FUNDY NOT TOMMY DYING, TF))  
> (((PLS I'M STILL IN DENIAL)))  
> ((((This one is really long for me so uhh prepare?)))  
> (((((WHERE ARE THE FANFICS WITH FUNDY AND PHIL JUST BEING A NORMAL GRANDSON AND GRANDFATHER?! WHERE'S THE FLUFF-)))))

_Fundy shouldn’t have come here._

The fox hybrid stared at the cabin a few metres away from him, questioning if this was a good idea.

_What if he hated him? What if Philza actually meant what he said to him?_

This was a terrible idea, but then again… Fundy had nothing more to lose. Maybe besides that little, crumbling piece of hope still left in his heart. He straightened out his clothes a little and walked up to the door. He prayed that Phil was going to open the door and not Tommy or Technoblade. Otherwise he would be killed without even saying a single word. Finally he mustered up the courage in himself and knocked on the door two times.

_Knock knock_

Phil quickly closed his book and sat up, startled slightly by the sound. Tubbo left to help Ranboo get some more stuff to decorate his new house, Ghostbur went out on a walk with Friend some time ago and Techno took Tommy with him to hunt. So it was only the winged man at home. He quietly picked up his netherite sword and walked up to the door. If it was Dream at the entrance he would just stab him through the chest with no hesitation. Fortunately however, it wasn’t the green bastard.

Philza opened the door and stared at his grandkid. He wasn’t wearing a bloody, butcher apron, but his usual black uniform, plus a small bracelet in the colors of a trans flag on his wrist. The blond noticed how tired Fundy looked, he had dark circles under his eyes and the other could tell how he was doing these past two weeks after L’Manburg was destroyed once again. _Not like the adult cared. Nope. Definitely not._

“What do you want, Fundy?” He kept his tone cold, because after all, he didn’t know what the fox even came here for. The younger male inhaled and exhaled quickly to calm down and started speaking.

“I- I came here to apologize.”

“ _What_?”

“Just, please listen and don’t interrupt or I might not have enough courage to say it again.”

Philza nodded, looking at him with confusion and interest.

“I’m sorry. I’m genuinely sorry Phil. I shouldn’t have joined the Butcher Army, I shouldn’t have let Quackity go through with the execution. I shouldn’t have let Tubbo put you in House Arrest and make that stupid Ankle Monitor. I should’ve gotten you out of there or at least warn you beforehand that it would happen. For the first three days after you helped Techno blow up L’Manburg, I blamed everything on you, but…

 **You were right Phil.** Doesn’t matter if L’Manburg is _free_ or not, it _doesn’t_ matter if Schlatt is the president, Tubbo or someone else. It’s not **home** … It stopped being a home for me a long time ago. It- it’s corrupted. The government, the people, all of it. Niki turned into an arsonist, Jack is avoiding everyone, Captain Puffy is fixated on destroying the Egg, I haven’t contacted Eret ever since they screwed up the adoption thing, the others are either ignoring all arising issues or laughing it off and Quackity- _he’s-”_

Fundy stops his rant, feeling that his eyes are getting hotter every second. He can’t end the sentence and just stares at the ground under his feet, panicking inside.

“What about Quackity?”

“ _I c-can’t, he’ll- I can’t risk him finding out about our conversation-_ ”

“Woah, shit, Fundy, calm down!”

Philza quickly put his wings around him before the fox collapsed, sobbing into his hands. The adult could feel him trembling and realised just how cold he actually was. He carefully helped him stand up and guided him inside, closing the door with his wing. He picked up a blanket from the couch and wrapped it around his grandkid, so he looked similar to a crying burrito. Phil made him sit down next to the small fireplace and started petting Fundy’s tail while he calmed down. After some time he let go of it and started making small, soothing motions on the other’s back. The fox slowly relaxed because of the warm and his sobbing turned into satisfied humming. They stayed like that for a short time, before Phil decided to ask about his breakdown of sorts.

“So, are you okay now with telling me what happened?” Fundy tensed up a little, but decided that it would be better to get it all out at once. 

“After, y’know, you, Techno and Dream fully fucked up L’Manburg, and Tubbo and Ranboo left with you, Quackity got… more than simply pissed off. He was and still is furious. He w-wants revenge on everyone and to execute you all, just like Technoblade. He despises all of you. He started blaming Tubbo, Ranboo … and also **me**.”

Philza rolled his eyes, of course he should have expected that.

“He kinda reminds me of him..”

“What ‘ _him_ ’?”

“ **Schlatt**. Quackity started smoking, he ignored me for the whole first week and in the second one.. He started yelling, throwing stuff at me and generally threatening me that he’ll end ‘my’ family and i’ll have to watch all of you get executed, and that he doesn’t care, and no one ever will- I- I’ll be alone and-”

“ _Shh_ , Fundy it’s alright, okay? That fucker won’t hurt any of us. Or you. Why did you even stay in the first place? You should’ve come here earlier, I wouldn’t have let him hurt you.”

“I, I didn’t think you would care.. After that shit happened with the House Arrest I was pretty sure you didn’t wanna ever see me again Phil..”

“That was partially my fault because I took my anger and frustration out on you. I shouldn’t have.”

“You had every right to do so, I let your son get executed, how come you’re so calm about this?”

“Well, as long as you promise to not put anyone from our family in danger intentionally, I don’t mind you staying here with us.”

Fundy let out a relieved laugh before snuggling closer to him.

“Thanks grandpa.”

“Yeah, yeah, don’t get all sappy on me Fundy. If you do something like that again though, I’ll beat you with a sandal.”

“I’ll remember that.”

“Besides, did someone beat you up a few days ago? There are some bruises on your neck.” 

He points to those light purple ‘stains’ around his neck, resembling being choked. Fundy takes in a sharp breath and lets out a nervous laugh.

“Oh I just got in a fight with Quackity, no big deal..”

“Fundy- Does this have something to do with the fact about him dealing with some.. anger issues?” Philza looks at him worryingly, before the fox nods slowly.

“Did he.. do this to you?”

Another nod. The blond gritted his teeth to avoid letting out an angry growl.

“Don’t worry, if you want I’ll fucking kill him for you.” The hybrid burst out laughing and shook his head.

Both of them grinned at each other and focused on watching the crackling fire. Soon Fundy fell asleep while Phil wondered how he was going to explain the situation to the rest of the family. Techno was already annoyed by the amount of people living with or next to him. Tommy would probably be suspisious as fuck too at first, but he would eventually get over it. Fundy didn’t have any conflicts with Ranboo, at least from what Phil knew, so it wouldn’t be as much of a problem. As to Tubbo.. The kid would surely have a lot of awkward moments with the other, but they would sort it out after some time either way. Soon the adult was lost in thought and completely forgot that anyone could just walk in and see them like that. Somehow he also forgot about Ghostbur and the fact that Fundy wasn’t exactly ‘fond’ of his father right now.

* * *

_With Tommy and Technoblade_

“What do you mean someone is in our house with Phil?!”

“Tommy calm down, he can protect himself.” Techno laughed at the younger teen starting to panic, he knew that the adult could well take care of himself in danger.

“Well, what if it’s Dream?! You think he’ll be fine too?!” Tommy raised his voice even more, getting stressed out. He couldn’t risk getting his father figure hurt because of the green bitch.

“I think you’re underestimating him a little.” The hybrid replied, this time getting slightly concerned. He didn’t understand why Dream would even visit Philza in the first place, but then again, no one knew what he planned or what his intentions were.

_**hugs-** _

_**CUDDLE TIME** _

_**fox, baby fox** _

_**Adworable trans baby fox** _

_**aWWw** _

_**dadza PROTECC** _

_**fuck you QUACKITY** _

_**yeaHH, DESTROY HIM** _

_**techno, home-** _

_**BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD** _

_**hOOOMEEE** _

_**CWUTE** _

_**favourite grandkid POG** _

“Shut up Chat-”

“What are they saying?” Techno sighed and rolled his eyes, some time ago Tommy heard from Ranboo that he had voices that some time later in Tommy’s opinion were “cool as fuck and poggers”. Either way he found them, for some reason, really interesting and he wouldn’t shut up about them in the first week.

“I’m not sure, something about a .. trans fox and cuddling? They’re also extremely mad at Quackity for some reason.”

“Wait a fucking minute- They’re talking about Fundy!”

Technoblade cursed quietly at his own obliviousness and ran after the even more freaked out blond. He wasn’t scared of the hybrid fox, but he could still remember that he took part in that attempt on Techno’s life by The Butcher Army. He wouldn’t hurt Phil, but then again, the pyglin didn’t suspect to get hurt by him either and the fox still did it to his surprise. Anyway, soon the both of them came back to the house and kicked down the door to see Phil casually drinking coffee by the counter, slightly startled by their arrival.

“ _Jesus Christ-_ What the hell you two? Why did you kick down the door, what’s with the rush?”

“Where is he?” Technoblade growled out, scanning the room hurriedly. Tommy just ran up to the adult and hugged him tightly, his hands shaking a little. The other ruffled his hair and laughed at the kid, before giving in to the hug.

“Alright, this is getting weird. Techno what’s wrong?” The pyglin scowled at him, before taking off his cape and watching the surroundings waringly.

**_hide & seek pog_**

**_dADZAAAAAAAAAAA_ **

**_E_ **

**_FOX HUNT_ **

**_Techno PROTECC_ **

**_hide, hide, hide, hide , hideeeee_ **

**_HE SNEAKY-_ **

“Chat shut up, no one snitch.” Philza whispered, staring at the ceiling and grinning like a madman. Techno looked at him in disbelief and snorted, clearly annoyed.

“Why would they listen to you?”

‘ _Seriously Chat tell me where that fox is_.’

**_ANGRY TECH_ **

**_dadza in trouble_ **

**_he he he_ **

**_NoooooOOO_ **

**_NO SNITCH CHAT_ **

**_team baby fox-_ **

**_F for techno and his rising anxiety_ **

**_STFU EVERYONE_ **

**_E E E E e_ **

**_HA HA hiding go brrr_ **

**_phil protection squad-_ **

“Because they clearly respect me more than you.” Philza laughed before letting go of the small blond in his arms. He helped him take off his armor and walked up towards the eldest, who still was glaring at him.

“C’mon stop being pissed off Tech, he didn’t do anything to me.”

“Phil with all due respect, did you loose your fucking mind ?”

“Nope, pretty sure I still have some part of my sanity left. Crumbling, but still there-”

“Phil he literally took part in my execution, helped put you into House Arrest and you’re forgiving him just like that?!”

“Yep. Just like **I** forgave Wilbur for blowing up L’Manburg, Tommy choosing the discs over people and you for murdering countless people, almost killing me four days ago and what you said to me the evening beforehand. **Do you want me to remind you?”**

“ _Phil I-_ ”

“ _‘Whatever you do, you’ll never be a good father or a friend. You’re pathetic and too kind. Forgiveness is your worst flaw Philza Minecraft and it’ll get you killed. You give and give, and don’t expect anything in return. You’ll fall because of it and your wings won’t be there to stop you from crashing down.’_ Was that it?”

Tommy lets out a startled gasp in the background, he doesn't realize it, but the second the sentence fully sinks in, he's in front of Phil, glaring at Technoblade furiously. 

“WHAT THE **FUCK** TECHNO?!”

“I- I already apologized, can we focus on more important things right now?”

“NO-”

“Alright. Here's what's gonna happen. You either promise not to kill him or hurt him and I'll tell you where he is.”

“But what if-”

“Nah mate, there's no ‘if’. You either agree or he's staying hidden.”

Technoblade let out a strained sigh before nodding his head and letting out a quiet ‘fine’. 

“Okay, Fundy you can get out of the counter!”

“Fucking finally-” The fox spat out before opening a small counter that he somehow fit in in their kitchen and landed on the floor. Philza and Tommy laughed at him, but Techno still watched him angrily. He quickly got up and brushed off the dust from his clothes, smiling nervously. 

“So, does this mean you'll be hanging around us a lot now?” Tommy asked, completely ignoring the tense atmosphere between his brother and the fox. 

“Not a lot, but sometimes?”

“Cool! Do you wanna have a snowball fight with me?!”

“Uh, sure why not… but I'm going to win!”

“Let's go bitch! Well see who's boss!”

The teens run out of the house in a hurry leaving Phil and Technoblade behind. The adult muttered something softly under his breath before turning his attention to the eldest. His face was gruff and he still visibly was mad at him, but he also could see a small flash of guilt surging through his usual uncaring facade. 

“ _Dad_ … Are you okay?”

“Don't worry Tech, I'll be fine. _As always_.”

Their conversation ended and soon they both joined the two others in the snow, making it their first snowball war without any tension, worries or doubts. 


End file.
